Good Conversation and a Cup of Joe
by DeterminedGryfindor
Summary: Love can be found in the most unexpected places...[DMHG] OneShot


-1**AN: **Just a short bit of fluff I decided to write out of pure boredom. Do check out my other stories, **Finding Forever **and **Your Burning Bridges, Baby**. Also a review would be greatly appreciated! Thanks Much!

**DISCLAIMER!: **I don't own anything except my original plot and the characters I make along the way!

………………………**Now On With The Story……………………….**

Hermione walked along the narrow streets of Hogsmead, sidestepping snow piles as she glanced at decorated store windows and happy couples passing by. Her wild hair blew around in the icy wind as she stopped in front of a small coffee house with a bright red door and wreaths dangling from brick walls. The strong scent of cinnamon and hazelnut danced under her nose as she approached the tiny store, eager for a cup of warm coffee to take away the chill of the cold winter day.

Hermione grasped the brass handle of the door and gave it a light turn before she slowly opened the door to reveal a warm and brightly lit room with comfy chairs everywhere and a large line leading to the cash register. Music played softly from the magical speakers as Hermione scoped out the store, looking at the smiling faces of people as she passed, all sipping warm beverages and talking jovially. Hermione walked up to the end of the line, and took off her gloves as she studied the large menu above the head of the employees, deciphering what she should get.

"I would try a pepper-up latte with extra foam. It's a good way to get rid of those winter blues…" whispered a voice from behind Hermione, their hot breath tingling her left ear, as the smell of honey and mint tingled her senses. Hermione turned around slowly, a small smile upon her face, until she saw who it was, then the smile was replaced with a frown and a look of caution.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised. "What are you doing here?

"Well, Granger, I'm just trying to get a large cup of coffee to warm me up. It is offly cold outside." he finished with a pout. His blue eyes dancing in amusement.

Hermione gave him a suspicious look before saying slowly, "Yes, I guess it is." looking both confused and mistrustful.

They stood in complete silence for a moment before Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and said in a cheerful voice, "So how's life after the war Granger? You aren't still dating the Weasel are you?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of Ron, as Hermione gave him a side glance before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Really, Malfoy, could you please grow up. He has a name you know." she said exasperated as she continued scoping out the menu board.

"Yes, but I do love his nickname so much better" he said wickedly, a smirk growing on his face as Hermione rolled her eyes from in front of him.

"Besides, you haven't answered my question!" he finished as he crossed his arms across his toned chest, awaiting his answer from the petite brunette in front of him.

"Actually, Ron and I broke up shortly after the final battle. And I have been working at St. Mungos as a healer for a little over a year now." she replied calmly, slightly surprised at the fact that they were having a normal conversation. No insults or threats whatsoever.

It had been four years ago that Draco joined the light side and fought alongside Harry, Ron, and herself in the final battle against Voldemort. He was there when Harry dealt the last blow to Riddle, and was a very useful ally in the war. And although the trio had never become friends with the blonde, they still respected him and visa versa. Hermione had seen him at some ministry functions every once in a while, and of course at the Auror office while visiting Harry, but she had never actually talked to him, just brief nods and quick 'hellos'.

"What? You get tired of the brainless Weasel, or did he break up with you?" Draco asked curiously as he unbuttoned his black leather jacket, getting comfortable as they waited in the slow-moving line.

"What is the sudden curiosity in my love life Malfoy? Or are you just checking to see if Ron's on the market? I could set you guys up, if you want." Hermione joked, a small grin gracing her features.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very amusing Granger, really. Have you ever considered being a comedian?" He remarked sarcastically, though a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips as Hermione continued to laugh.

"Not really, Malfoy, but I'll keep it in mind. And for the record, I dumped him." she said calmly, as Draco stood behind her looking surprised, "So what have you been up to? You are still an Auror, right?" Hermione asked, as she turned around to face the blonde.

Malfoy brushed his long hair out of his eyes before replying, "Yes, I am, actually. Just got back from Romania a couple of days ago with Potter."

"Really," she questioned curiously. "Harry never told me you were with him." she said more to herself than him.

The two stood in the line quietly as they moved up a place.

"Finally," Hermione muttered, "This line is moving terribly slow"

"Oh suck it up Granger, and plus, now you get the wonderful gift of spend some time with the handsome Mr. Draco Malfoy. It must just be your lucky day or something!" he said cockily, an arrogant grin plastered on his face.

Hermione loudly snorted at that, causing the talking couple in front of her to give Hermione an odd look. With cheeks lightly pink from embarrassment she turned around to roll her eyes at the now snickering Draco.

"Really? And here I was just cursing my woeful bad luck." Hermione said mockingly, pouting a little to emphasis her point.

"I'll have you know Granger that I was voted Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor this year!" He said proudly, still trying to recover his ego.

"Oh my, they must be loosing their touch!" She whispered dramatically as Hermione took a step forward in the line.

There were still five people in front of them, and the serving staff had no intention of moving at a faster pace.

Hermione stood on the tips of her toes as she tried to look above the heads of the waiting people in front of her. Her foot tapping quietly on the hard wooden floor as she let out an impatient sigh.

"Don't be jealous Granger, darling" drawled Draco from behind Hermione, "Are you really that eager for coffee Granger? Need a fix or something" He said jokingly as Hermione threw him a glare, causing Draco to laugh harder, and her to let out a small smile.

"Oh shove it, ferret" she muttered good naturedly, giving him a light punch on his right shoulder, as she turned back around to inspect the line.

"Ow, Granger, that really hurt." he pouted. His face scrunched up in a childish look of faux pain as he held the shoulder Hermione punched.

"Your so aggressive, must be from the lack of caffeine?" he mused aloud, lapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Ha, what about back in third year, hmmm? Was that also from lack of caffeine" Hermione asked Draco, a tickled grin on her heart shaped face as she turned around completely to look at him.

He gave her a withering look as she let out a little chuckle. Although his face was looking annoyed, his eyes danced with amusement and life. Hermione felt herself staring deeply into his beautiful eyes, wondering why she never noticed them before. They continued to stare at each other quietly before an elderly woman behind Draco let out a loud cough and said, "Do you mind moving, some of us would like our coffee today."

Both Draco and Hermione hurriedly moved up the line shaking their heads as if trying to wake themselves up. They stood there for a moment, Hermione's back faced to Draco, before Hermione slowly turned around to look at the young man before her.

He looked to be around five foot ten. He was pale and muscular, obviously benefiting greatly from the auror training. He was staring at the ground before he turned his head towards Hermione, capturing her eyes, before she quickly looked away. He shuffled his feat before saying in a quiet voice, "You really do have very pretty eyes. Like chocolate swirls."

His face tinged pink, obviously embarrassed that he had said that aloud. Hermione managed out a squeaky, "Thank You" feeling like a silly school girl. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself, feeling goofy for reacting so, well, girlish. Feeling incredibly awkward, Hermione let out a sigh before saying, "Well what coffee are you getting?"

Draco looked up from the floor, and said, "I'm getting a regular cup of Joe. No need to go all out with the syrups and what not. A simple cup of coffee will do." He finished with a small smile, which Hermione returned. Hermione glanced up at the line again. There was still three more people in front of them.

They would be here for a while, she thought with a mental sigh as the two waited in silence for the line to move up.

Hermione looked once again at Draco and then back up at the long line of impatient customers waiting for their coffee.

Then suddenly, before Hermione could stop herself, she quickly said , "Would you like to take a walk to my flat with me? Its just right up the road and I have a fully functioning coffee pot. Without lines or silly syrups, too."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had done. Her face now turning a bright red, she closed her eyes waiting for him to let out a loud laugh, but the laugh never came.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." said the kind voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to reveal the handsome face of Draco, with a happy, yet surprised, grin plastered on his face.

Hermione shyly smiled back and together the two stepped out of the busy coffee house and into the frosty streets, eager for a warm cup of Joe and some good conversation.

……………………………

**AN: **So there you go. Just a short bit of fluff. Got bored and figured I'd write a one-shot for my favorite ship! Leave me a review to let me know what cha think. Ok, well hope you enjoyed, check out my other stuff, and as always thanks for reading!

With Love,

_**DeterminedGryfindor**_


End file.
